Monster
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: Lo único que Lynda supo fue que después su cuerpo dolía como si un jodido camión pasara por todo su cuerpo. Lynda gemía, pataleaba y lloraba en silencio, oyendo el sonido de sus propios huesos crujir. Admiraba a The Marionette, que era el mismo que le causaba tanto daño físico. [The Marionette x Lynda M./OC]


N/A: Nunca creí que emparejaría a Lynda con Marionette. Al único animatrónico que amo con locura es a Fazbear, ¡realmente lo amo!

Bueno, ahora pues es otro fic de un solo capítulo. Ultimamente mi mente da para eso, pero trato de regresar las ideas de mis fic multichapter.

Summary: Lo único que Lynda supo fue que después su cuerpo dolía como si un jodido camión pasara por todo su cuerpo. Lynda gemía, pataleaba y lloraba en silencio, oyendo el sonido de sus propios huesos crujir. Admiraba a The Marionette, que era el mismo que le causaba tanto daño físico.

Pareja: [The Marionette x Lynda M./OC] [Robots Humanizados]

Tipo de Fic: Viñeta.

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, Robofilia [Robot x Humano], OC insert, sangre, violencia, horror, etc, escenas fuertes, lenguaje vulgar, etc...

Notas: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino al sexy Scott. La imagen tampoco me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece es Lynda Murtons, la OC y la historia. No gani nada y solo hago esto por entretenimiento.

PD: Si no te gusta el contenido de este fanfic te advierto que te regreses por donde has venido. He dado suficientes advertencias y borraré cualquier comentario ofensivo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Séptima noche en Fredbear Family Dinner.

—¡Mierda!

La música resonó por toda la pizzería. La música que avisaba que The Marionette había despertado de su sueño. Lynda abrió sua orbes como platos y furiosa tomó de su máscara-la que le daban para sobrevivir- y la lanzó hacia el suelo, haciendo un sonido sordo, seco.

Seguía la música y miró a Freddy Fazbear mirarle con una sonrisa cruel, maliciosa. El cantante castaño, desde el pasillo se notaba su aura burlona. Levantó las cejas de abajo hacia arriba, soltando su típica risa tétrica.

—¡Cállate, maldito culón!—Chilló ella, totalmente frustrada.

El chico del moño negro se encogió de hombros y obedeció sin decir nada, sabiendo que de alguna manera u otra, su objetivo se había cumplido.

Lynda se quedó sentada en el sillón, con la mirada perdida por unos momentos para después reaccionar. ¿Por qué no intentaba huir? Total, valía la pena intentarlo.

Se puso de pie como si hubiese sido impulsada por un resorte y con una determinación increíble de verse en alguien como ella, decidió irse de esa pizzería mortal.

Sin embargo, solo dio unos cuantos pasos cuando él hizo aparición.

Era un chico bastante alto -que parecía de más de 1.80- con el cabello de tonalidad azabache con su rostro cubierto por una máscara. Su traje era negro con blanco y un moño morado. The Marionette se quitó su preciosa máscara, revelando su rostro. Endemoniadamente guapo y con un aire seductor, ganándole por mucho a Fazbear. Piel pálida, un sonrojo rosado, colmillos y sus orbes totalmente negros con pupilas blancas en su totalidad.

—Fuck the shit.—Gruñó la chica, en shock. Siendo la primera vez que veía al más alto sin la máscara había sido cautivada por su apariencia. Sin embargo, sabía que no se debía dejar engañar tan fácilmente.—Lárgate.

Él se recargó en la entrada de manera campante y burlesca, esbozando una sonrisa tan sexy que debía ser ilegal hacerla.

—No quiero.—Fue su simple respuesta.

Lynda se estaba asustando. Retrocedió un paso, a lo que el de cabellos negros avanzó uno. Así siguió hasta que la espalda de la guardia se topó con la fría pared y momentos después, con el cuerpo de metal del azabache.

La castaña tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder verle bien el rostro. The Marionette tuvo que inclinarla demaciado.

—¿Ahora qué me vas a decir, guardia?

Lynda se ruborizó, tratando de pensar en algo, en una frase inteligente pero su mente quedó en blanco.

—V-Vete, por favor...—Imploró.

Sintió unas frías y grandes manos irse a su cadera y los brazos que la conectaban amoldarse a las piernas, sentándola en las extremidades para levantarla del suelo fácilmente. También notó que su pecho y el de él estaban pegados y sus piernas delgadas y frágiles pasaban a cada lado del torso, en una altura que le imposibilitaba tocar el suelo con ellas.

La posición era muy comprometedora y la guardia no podía sentirse más avergonzada.

—No quiero.—Repitió como respuesta. Alzó ambas cejas al ver la incomodidad de la guardia. Y cómo no, si con esa posición, Lynda estaba a su altura y al estar pegados totalmente, la chica tenía el rostro de él a escasos centímetros.

—Oye, esto ya está extraño.—Musitó ella. Avergonzada, llevó sus palmas de las manos al pecho del mayor y las empujó contra él, tratando de soltarse inútilmente.—Será mejor que me sueltes y...

The Marionette asaltó los labios de la guardia con los suyos, impidiéndole hábilmente continuar con la frase. La chica chilló de terror en el beso, soltando apenas y sollozo audible. Se ruborizó a niveles insospechables por la vergüenza e intentó apartarse de nuevo, dándole manotazos débiles con ambas manos a la espalda del joven robot de cabello azabache. Era inútil.

Segundos después, la castaña se rindió y se dejó llevar; los manotazos convirtiéndose en suaves caricias alrededor de su espalda de metal. Él, satisfecho, coló su lengua por la brecha cerrada de los labios de la guardia, abriendo las comisuras para poder ingresar a la cavidad bucal. No hubo negación, lo cual le hizo continuar con un entusiasmo que incluso él desconocía de si mismo.

Lo único que Lynda supo fue que después su cuerpo dolía como si un jodido camión pasara por todo su cuerpo. Su piel abierta, donde un endoesqueleto trataba de ser metido adentro, con sus huesos tratando de sacarlos de su cuerpo. Lynda gemía, pataleaba y lloraba en silencio, oyendo el sonido de sus propios huesos crujir. Admirando a The Marionette, que era el mismo que le causaba tanto daño físico. Meter el endoesqueleto le quitaría su propia vida, lo sabía; pero en ese momento pensaba en otras cosas.

Una de ellas era en la posible razón de la mirada vacia de The Puppet: Lleno de sangre y con una mueca casi preocupada, teniendo a su lado una caja blanca de regalo con un listón rojizo.

—Esto no debería ser así...—Musitó él, sonando casi asustado.—Ella... no debería...

Lynda cayó en la inconsciencia. Le parecieron años los que estuvo dormida, pero despertó. Quedó en shock al ver que estaba rodeada de sangre, pero sangre que no era suya. Miró a los alrededores, notando que estaba en The Office y en sus manos estaba la cabeza del guardia nocturno.

Sus manos dejaron resbalar aquella cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron vidrosos. Sintió una mano sostener la suya, manchándose de la sangre del guardia que había quedado en la mano de Murtons.

Levantó, la vista, encontrándose con la mirad pacífica y aliviada de The Marionette. No había cambiado, lucía exactamente igual a como lo había visto antes.

—Me alegra de que estés bien.—Musitó aquél chico, soltando el agarre mientras se dirigía a los pasillos.—Iré a Prize Area, te sugiero que regreses ahí cuando te acostumbres a esta nueva realidad... o cuando sean las seis.

La chica asintió.

Cuando The Marionette se fue, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al suelo, ponerse en posición total y ponerse a llorar.

Estaba muerta. Había muerto. Y se sentía vacía. Necesitaba desahogarse.

Esa noche, Lynda soltó toda la ira y la tristeza que su cuerpo había almacenado incluso antes de morir. Entre llantos, rabietasy golpes hacia el cuerpo del guardia, la chica decidió una cosa.

Mandar la humanidad a la mierda.

No sabía que se había convertido en un monstruo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

N/A: Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Karoru Gengar debe estudiar para las clases de Regularización en la preparatoria -Reprobé Algebra porque la maestra me odia XD-.

¡Felices fiestas les desea la autora!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
